Adrian Sommer
Appearance Typical Appearance Adrian is a rather short and feminine-looking boy, with shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually swept over his left eye. Because of his hairstyle and slim physique, Adrian is sometimes mistaken for a girl, though his delicate appearance is usually offset by his very crass personality. He wore a hat with goggles upon his arrival to Fyr'st, though stopped doing so after drinking a Vulpeare Potion which gave him fox ears. His eye color was originally black, but was later changed to a vibrant blue thanks to a Color Change Potion. He later bought an Age Potion to age himself to seventeen. Mage Form Appearance As a Mage, Adrian grows taller and his hair gets longer, reaching almost to his ankles. He retains the fox ears in this form, though they lie flat rather than upright like in his normal form, and are therefore hard to spot amongst the rest of his hair. Personality A boy with strong but misplaced morals, he has a habit of criticizing others and attempting to change their world views, while resisting change for himself. His self-righteousness borders on delusion or hypocrisy. He tends to treat objects like people and people like objects. He refers to items by gendered pronouns while using "it" or "they" for other people, which often confuses his listeners. He also seems to have a hard time remembering names. As an adult, Adrian is more composed and less likely to get angry over petty things. Most of his words are laced with sarcasm and carry a bit of a mean streak. His literacy skills and ability to remember names seem to drastically improve as an adult. Background He invited Thorell Maharaj to Fyr'st through an Invite Letter, but is unaware of that fact, as the name he wrote down was something different. Since he didn't recognize Thorell by appearance, it seems like the name is the only thing he remembers. It is heavily hinted that Adrian had a brother. Battle Abilities As an entirely supportive character, Adrian is practically devoid of offensive moves. Unlike most Mages, who utilize the higher of either their Power or Magic stat, Adrian's normal attacks are determined by his Power, which happens to be his lowest stat. To attack or use skills, Adrian shoots the desired target with his guns. Though his weapons are revolvers, they do not risk running out of ammo, as the bullets they expel are immaterial by nature. Normal Ability: Reverse Roulette *'Description:' Allies are targeted and given random stat buffs based on Adrian's Magic stat (M) and level. The target will gain anywhere from +1% to +M% points to one of their five stats. Both the number of points and the stat chosen are determined by random roll. For every level, Adrian can buff another ally. Maximum duration of each shot is 10 minutes, but multiple effects cannot be stacked. Special Ability: Sharpshooter's Sanctum *'Description:' Allies are given +M% points into any stat of Adrian's choice, while his own Magic gets depleted to 1. For every level, Adrian can buff another ally. Duration of effect is 20 minutes, and will overwrite any previous Reverse Roulette shots. *'Side Effect:' All subsequent attempts at Reverse Roulette will grant +1% stats by default. Trivia *His surname means "summer," likely a shoutout to his coloration and love for red. As the name suggests, Adrian is ethcnically German, though he only understand English. *Adrian is naturally left-handed, though seems to acquire ambidexterity as an adult. *He has a preference for sweet and savory foods. *He has 20/20 vision and strangely advanced proficiency with firearms. Gallery Adrian_Older_1.png|Fullbody Adrian_Wiki4.png|Royal Ball Adrian_Sketch5.png|Pre-Age Potion Category:Status: Alive Category:Male Category:Mature Mage Category:Mage Category:Mature Mage Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Status: Alive Category:Mature Mage Category:Status: Alive Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Status: Alive Category:Mature Mage Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Mage Category:Mature Mage Category:Male Category:Status: Alive Category:Male Category:Mature Mage Category:Mage Category:Status: Alive Category:Mage Category:Mature Mage Category:Male Category:Status: Alive Category:Mature Mage Category:Male Category:Status: Alive Category:Mage Category:Mature Mage Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Status: Alive Category:Male Category:Mature Mage Category:Mage Category:Status: Alive Category:Mature Mage Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Status: Alive Category:Male Category:Mature Mage Category:Mage Category:Status: Alive